


Previous

by GalaxyOverdose



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyOverdose/pseuds/GalaxyOverdose
Summary: She promised. 
[Minor spoilers for Jumin's route]





	

“Good night, honey,” he said, sealing the wish with a kiss. He sighed deeply, curling tighter around her as he smiled.

 

She was his now. There were no more obstacles in their way. He didn’t want anyone else and neither did she. They had their whole lives to look forward to now, and it excited him so much he could hardly even sleep.

He kissed her forehead one more time before allowing sleep to take over him.

\--

Birds chirped and even though he usually hated that sound, he woke with a smile and stretched, eyes blinking awake. He rolled over to grab her, they must have turned away from each other last night.

Where was she?

  
“Babe?” he asked. Did she step out for something?

He got up and checked the kitchen, checked the bathroom, no sign.

He put on a shirt and walked outside, expecting her to be walking down the street with some food for them. Nothing.

Zen nearly dropped his phone as he pulled it out to call her. Where was her number…did he save it under a different name? Where were the texts they had?

  
There was no record in the RFA chatroom of her.

His breathing became erratic. Was this some kind of joke?

“No…” he whimpered as he walked back into his house, still searching the logs for any sign of her. Did he dream it? Her voice, her breath against his lips, the fire that she left on his skin when she touched him…was it his imagination?

He was about to ask the others what was going on when he received a notification.

*Unknown has entered the chat*

\--

“Who is she?” they all asked Luciel. A stranger appearing seemed dangerous, seemed so terrifying for them. But Zen knew how this played out. He knew that they had no idea what was waiting for them once they found out who she was, and who was behind it.

“shes cutelol,” typed Luciel, and it made his blood boil. Was it her, was it really her?

“Yah, send us a photo!” he demanded.

Nothing.

He knew the address, he could just go to her…ask her what was happening.

She loved him, she said she did.

What would happen if he went there? Would she remember? Would she run into his arms, confused but happy that he was there?

Or…

\--

Day after day he tried to jog her memory, calling her the pet names they decided on for each other.

“Ah, honey, you’re awake!”

“Heya, Zen.”

“How did you sleep?”

“Not so well, I’m worried about Jumin.”

A sharp stab.

“Don’t be!” he typed, sucking in the smoke from his cigarette. She wanted him to stop smoking, she had said. It was bad for his health and skin, and she said she would help him stop. “I’m sure he’s fine because you’re worrying about him!”

“You think he’s going to be ok?”

“Of course he is….Jumin’s a lucky guy.”

\--

Would she remember the photographs? The ones he took of himself, the ones that she complimented and said that she saved in her phone.

Would she remember the one she took before they went to bed, white shirt unbuttoned and hair a mess, gentle smile plastered across his face as she took with his phone and called herself his new personal photographer, before he tackled her and kissed her pink lips.

She would beg for his photos, she said that they would make her day. Sending them had to help. It had to.

“I just took this,” he lied. “What do you think? Pretty good huh?”

_Please._

“I’m not interested;;.”

_Please. P l e a s e. Anything. Something. Click please._

“Ah, Jaehee! Have you heard from Jumin?”

He couldn’t take this. “The directors calling me, I have to go!”

*Zen has logged out of chat*

\--

“You’re at his HOUSE?!?”

He was losing his mind, he was sure it was her. The way they talked, her voice, the sound of her breathing on the other end of the phone calls. It was her.

And she was with Jumin.

“Hello Jumin, nice to see you here,” she responded, as her new heart entered the chatroom.

“Good evening, I’m surprised to find you in here, but I was shocked to find you talking with Zen,” Jumin replied.

_Mine. Mine. Mine._

How could she fall for him…how? You both would tease him and make fun of him, and now she was in his house, spending the night. Alone.

Spending. The. Night.

“Send her home!” he demanded.

“I want to stay.”

_Stab._

“She can stay if she wants.”

_Stab._

“At least send a photo!”

“A photo?”

“Yes! A photo of the two of you together, so I…” Backspace… “we can make sure she’s safe!”

“No.”

He was going to pull his hair out.

“No?;;”

“I don’t want anyone else to look at her.”

“lolJumin you’re so cute,” she said.

He could imagine her smile, the smile when she was trying to hold back her laugh. She would bite her lips and look down, and he would tell her that she looked beautiful, and not to hide it from him.

Was Jumin seeing that smile?

Would he tell her how beautiful he was?

_Send her home send her home send her home._

“Oh, she seems quite sleepy. I should put her to bed.”

_Don’t. Touch. Her._

“P-put me to bed? Are you trying to treat me like a pet?”

“A pet?”

“…maybe.”

_N.O._

\--“

“Please call me if you get nervous, or if he acts weird!” he begged. Any reason to go and rescue her, but she didn’t want to be rescued.

“Thank you Zen, but I trust Jumin to be kind and keep me safe. Sleep well!”

“Ok…just remember I’m here.”

_Please remember me._

\--

“Zen, if something should happen to me, I want you to protect her.”

He nearly dropped his phone.

“Huh, what?? Are you dying or something???”

Jumin went on to explain that Zen seemed to care about her a lot (If only he knew) and that his celebrity status would be able to give her safety.

“Of course, the chances of that happening are very slim,” Jumin clarified. “I’ll hold onto her forever.”

Tears welled up in his eyes as she swooned at her new lover, and he could only watch.

\--

It was her.

He saw her.

She was dressed in a long flowing light blue dress, her hair framing her face. And that smile. His smile.

“A-ah, it’s nice to finally meet you!” he stuttered as Jaehee introduced them.

_The way those lips felt on mine. That smile. Her touch. I can touch now. I can I can….I can’t._

\--

She caught him staring at her as Jumin made his speech. His eyes hadn’t left her, and he was hoping that when she finally looked at him, that it would all come together. She would run into his arms, kiss him, and tell him that she’ll never leave him again. It was all just a big understanding, he would explain to Jumin. But she just smiled and waved, and then looked back up at the stage.

“The woman I love is…”

A gasp from the crowd.

Zen felt his lungs collapse as reporters swirled around her.

“Yoosung, Seven, help me!” he yelled to the others, trying to block her face from the lights. The flash would hurt her, he had to help in any way.

He saw Jumin heading towards them, and fought the urge to push him away and declare that she belonged to him. Only him.

But the little blue box sticking out of Jumin’s pocket could only mean one thing, and it rendered him motionless as he let the love of his life get promised a new life. A better one than he could have given her.

\--

Zen went home early, feigning an illness from the food and decided to drown his sorrows in alcohol. All that he had in his fridge. He fought the urge to vomit numerous times, instead deciding that crying was a healthier way to purge his system.

She was happy.

She was happy with someone else.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

He would have to go to the wedding and see her dressed in white, ring on her finger as she walked down the aisle to music, walking into a future that didn’t fully include him.

“Speak now or forever hold your peace,” the minister would say.

_“I love you. I’ve always loved you. And you loved me. You promised._

_You promised._

_Forever.”_

\--

He was back to hating birds chirping as he woke up the next morning, eyes opening to see the sunlight pouring into his room. He groaned. His body was so sore, his head ached so horribly. Today would be a day of recovery.

He got up to shut his blinds and grab some water, stretching after he finally drank something.

Against his better judgement, he decided to check his phone. Maybe something else was going on.

But the chatroom was freaking out over something that he seemingly missed.

“Guys,” he typed. “What’s wrong?”

Rather than waiting for an answer, he scrolled up to the previous messages and collapsed against his counter.

*Unknown has entered the chat*

 

**Author's Note:**

> I kept reading the theories that 707 knows about the Resets, but it seemed so likely to me that Zen knew as well. I'm evil and this was sad to write.
> 
> :)


End file.
